This disclosure relates generally to determining a wireless device location and, more specifically, to systems and methods for determining a location of a user and their mobile computing device based on wireless signal strength data within, for example, indoor venues, and other geographical location data.
Geolocation data corresponding to various aspects of a person's activities is readily available. For example, many users have a Global Positioning System (GPS) associated with their activities in one way or another. Such GPS devices are installed in many automobiles today, either as stand-alone transportable units, or as integrated units positioned in the dashboard of the automobile as purchased. Additionally, many watches and smart phones are now available with embedded GPS receivers and the availability to access a mapping application for providing real-time global positioning and tracking capability.
While it is straightforward to determine the path of a user through the use of GPS, a temporal history of one's whereabouts can also be gleaned from many other sources. Even without a GPS receiver, the location of a cell phone on one's person can be roughly estimated from the regularly timed pings received from the device at a nearest receiver tower. More detailed location data is available when a user activates the cell phone to place a call. Similarly, information about the geolocation history and habits of users may be recorded from various internet and smart phone applications, such as Facebook®, Twitter®, Foursquare®, and other social media applications, including those through which users voluntarily and routinely “checkin” or otherwise publish information of their physical locations at any particular time.
In some venues, however, geolocation data may not be readily available, or may not be accurate enough to sufficiently determine the user's location. For example, GPS traditionally performs poorly in many indoor venues based on interference caused by building structures. In some venues, GPS may only be able to determine a location estimation within an area of approximately 15-25 meters. In other venues, GPS may not be accessible at all. As such, GPS may not be able to provide local position determination within a particular venue.